Odds and Ends
by gothicjedi666
Summary: A collection of odds and ends. Sample chapters for stories I thought up which may or may not ever become real stories but I thought I'd put them up so my readers can see some of the ideas I have.
1. Chapter 1

**Necromancer Gothic. Part One. **

**The Silent City. Blackreach. Skyrim. **

With a swirl of blue and white energy I returned to my underground home and took a seat on the throne of cold stone and bone which had been built for me by one of the many lesser Necromancers that had come to serve me over time.

"Put this with others" I commanded.

Handing over the object I held it was taken by topless spiky purple haired female Necromancer who was part of my Harem of magic using females. She was an Imperial a group I favoured the most since they looked the Europeans of my world. That wasn't because I was racist it more a matter of sexual preferences Imperial women were the kind of women I was attracted to. It helped that once they were given access to hair and skin care products from my world they could blend in quite nicely on more advanced worlds or at least they could once the culture shock wore off.

Also as a bonus they were Necromancers which meant that they didn't have much in the way of inhibitions so they didn't mind wandering around my base of operation nearly naked. Not that they had a choice really if they didn't please me in every way a Witch could please me her master I'd kill them.

Sitting back on my throne I let my body relax and my mind wander as I thought over the events of the day.

I'd just returned from a quest to recover one of the Dragon Priests Masks in order to add it to my collection of powerful artefacts. It was unlikely that I would ever wear the mask myself but such trinkets often made suitable gifts for those who had served me well or perhaps it would become a bribe to buy the loyalty of someone I might wish to ally with later.

The recovery of the mask had gone well but something unexpected had happened. I had encountered another version of myself.

This wasn't the first time I'd met an alternate me. There was a Daedric Prince Gothic doings only the Divines' only know what over in the Realms Of Oblivion. We'd run into each other a few times around Skyrim and I had done the god a few favours in exchange for some rather good spells. Later he'd become my patron god although it was, at least in my view, more a business arrangement than a matter of worship.

A few months ago I'd even met a Hellgod version of myself while I'd been on the world of Supernatural attempting to acquire some demon blood for my experiments in alchemy.

So having an encounter with someone who wore my face was nothing new to me but I'd never seen a child version of myself before.

I'd easily deduced that he'd been a student at Hogwarts due to wand he carried and his age but beyond that I didn't really know much about him other than the fact that I had intimated him, and that he was also part of the college of Winterhold. Although how he'd made it Skyrim without the Portal Spell was a mystry.

That he was a student of the college and a Dark Wizard, by the feel of things, should of labelled him as a rival that needed to put down as quickly as possible but for some reason I got the sense that harming this Wizard Gothic would be a very bad idea.

"Does something vex you my master?"

The query came from a dark elf (or dunmer to use the local word for this race) woman who came over and knelt before me.

She had been my servant for some time now long enough in fact that I could no longer remember the name she had used when we first met but that didn't matter as when people entered my service they cast aside their former lives and took new names, names that I gave them.

However I did remember how we'd met. It had been about two years ago not long after I had arrived in Skyrim and I'd nearly gotten my head chopped off, along with the Dragonborn and some Stormcloak rebels simply for being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Back then I'd not been a Necromancer for very long and since I'd yet to met my Daedric Prince counterpart who had been the one to give me the Portal Spell I was still stuck in Skyrim which isn't an easy place to live in for a magic user. But I'd been determined to not only survive as a Necromancer but also to prosper as one.

In order do this I'd needed to learn and to learn fast. The one advantage I had, still did have in fact, over other Necromancers was my ability to examine the souls of those passing on. When someone nearby me dies its like an automatic Soul Trap spell I take the soul or souls of those dying into myself and as they pass through me to where ever it is they are going some of the knowledge, memories, experiences and magical power that person has gained during their life becomes mine.

This was actually how I had first become a Necromancer. After fleeing the World-Eater's attack at Helgen I'd been chased by a Orc bandit right into a Necromancer's lair. The Orc and the Necromancer had killed each other, which had been very convenient for me, and I'd somehow taken their souls into myself or at the very least they'd past through me on their way to their afterlife.

The Orc's memories and knowledge had been next to useless (although I did sometimes think that my later ease with killing had come from that insane Orc) but the Necromancer's knowledge of the Darks Arts had also become mine. His experiences and skills had set me on the dark path and had filled with the desire to become the most powerful user of death magic this world, and perhaps one day others, would ever know.

Eager to learn more about such forbidden arts I'd began travelling. I'd called myself a Warlock claiming that I could banish evil spirits as well as summon them. Which I could thanks to the souls I'd taken so it hadn't been a lie.

Mages aren't that well respected in Skyrim and Nords are a superstitious lot but if you actually do banish a few spirits that are bothering people they tend to warm up to you. Well at least a little

Such quests had kept my pockets full of gold and I'd always had a roof over my head because it pays to be nice to the guy with a reputation for banishing evil spirits.

Most people quickly figure out that the guy who gets rid of murderous ghosts can probably bring them back or even make new ones so while people were rarely warm in their welcoming they made great efforts not to be offensive towards me either.

That often led to me getting free room and board at in an inn but rarely did I get service with a smile even when I had gold to spend.

Of course this generosity didn't stop people from subtly encouraging me to be on my way as quickly as possible and this often involved being told information about legends of haunted places and such that I would go check out in exchange for a small fee because that would give everyone great peace of mind. Ensuring people's peace of mind had made me a small fortune many times over thanks to the Jarls.

One such quest led to a place with a name I couldn't pronounce where the woman who would later become the first member of my harem was busy working with Lu'ah Al-Skaven a Redguard window who had been trying to raise an army of the dead in order to avenge her husband, a man who had been killed in the war between the Elf led Dominion and the Human run Empire.

This hadn't been the first time I'd encountered another Necromancer. I'd hunted down and killed Sild The Warlock for a rather small fee because even by my standards he had been a nasty piece of work. But it had been the first time I had ever spared the life of a Necromancer and taken one into my service. Then later into my bed.

Following the traditions of the Sith, a group of people I greatly admired, I'd gotten into the habit of giving new names to those who knelt before me as their master. I'd called the first Witch who knelt before Lumiya partly because it sounded cool and partly because thinking up names was something I sucked at doing.

Lumiya was still kneeling before me despite the fact that I had been deep in thought all this time, she was used to that by now and knew better than to interrupt my thoughts as I often spent a lot of time planning or just thinking about the past.

"Nothing is the matter my servant I was merely reflecting on the day's events".

The woman said nothing and did nothing she knew I needed to think right now.

I had no why this Wizard Gothic was important but I could understand how he could be dangerous.

He would know about Horcruxs.

I had two myself as three was a magical number and so by dividing my soul into three parts I had made myself more powerful without reducing myself to a inhuman snake faced monster completely incapable of pity or remorse. Plus three parts was a lot less risky than seven or worse thirteen, not that anyone could survive such a thing I was sure.

Still even creating one Horcrux has a bad effect on a person I could no longer love and whatever morals I'd had left after becoming a Necromancer were long gone, at least for the most part. I wasn't completely lacking in mercy and remorse but after creating those soul anchors there was very little I wouldn't do these days.

At least my Horcruxs were well hidden one of them was hidden in plain sight and the other was a rock currently under the surface of a frozen lake. I hadn't used fancy artefacts or living creatures as that was foolish both Horcruxs were objects that one would ever even notice. Given this the danger was minimal but still any risk to my immortality was of concern.

Thankfully there are other ways to make oneself immortal so the concern wasn't that great.

So there must be another reason why this Wizard Gothic worried me. It couldn't just be because he was more powerful than me as there were a couple of gods out there who had my face both of which could crush me like a bug if they so wished.

No it must be something else but what that was I hadn't a clue. It was possible that my Daedric Prince counterpart knew I decided to visit his shrine and ask.

Despite the fact that I got up out of my seat and started heading outside without warning Lumiya, being well used my behaviour by now, followed me without question or delay.

On the outside the Dwarf city the rest of Blackreach still looked much the same as it had when I had first come here, aside from the female Necromancers moving around performing their daily tasks and undead creatures under their command. Sure now it was mostly populated by the dead that were my army and worker force but aside from that it really wasn't that different.

For example those freaky glow in the dark mushrooms were everywhere providing the light need to see. I hated mushrooms but they were too useful to get rid of and I wasn't sure how to destroy them in any case.

The bodies of water were still here only now they had undead mudcrabs protecting them and the water was used to irrigate crops of crimson nirnroot and other odd plants which grew down here.

I'd also done a little restoration work using teams of dead thralls they had cleared up and restored all the farms under my watchful eye, and then the task had been given to less talented magic users.

Necromancers lived in the houses I'd had rebuilt now and they oversaw the thralls that tended the farms. Thralls needed constant supervision when working as while they kept the skills they'd had in life they were unable to learn anything new or adapt to changing situations so different Thralls were needed for different chores and they also had to be told when to stop or start a certain task.

The job wasn't hard when working as a team but sorting out a mistake could be tricky and farms did need a lot of work so it was good to have a few teams of Necromancers around working in shifts in order to watch over things.

Plants grown on these farms were never eaten they were used to make potions which were sold and the money made was used to buy things that weren't worth stealing. Such as food, clothing and the basic tools of the Necromancy trade which could be brought really cheaply even with the war still going on.

However the farms weren't where I was going so I walked right past them leaving the unfeeling workers and their supervisors behind.

The next group I walked past were mining the ore found all over Blackreach this task was lot more complex than the game suggests as it requires more effort than merely swinging a pickaxe but like on the farms the dead doing all the work digging things up had done so in life and death hadn't changed that much.

I was now at the shrine to my patron Tenebris Deux which was bad Latin for Dark God or Darkness God depending on if my translation was right, but Tenebris Deux sounded right to the Imperials and from what the Prince Of Necromancy, among other things, had told me he'd started on the road to godhood sometime after the Oblivion Crisis.

What deity had been up to in centuries between then and now he'd never said but I got the impression that he hadn't actually been there right after after the crisis because like he me he wasn't sure if the Hero Of Kvatch had become the Mad God or not.

Of course he might have been lying he is an evil god after all but perhaps he'd obtained immortality early on and simply spent the next few centuries building his kingdom in whatever realm of Oblivion it was he called home.

Also time didn't mean much in Oblivion and he would of wanted to stay out of history's way in order to ensure that events played out like they were suppose to.

Well for whatever reason he had for waiting so many years to become active he was so now and I knew he had plans. I had no idea what they were but part of it was about expanding the influence of himself and his peers to other worlds.

Not that this was stopping him from having an influence here.

Tenebris' shrine was massive and at any time the statue of him in his armoured form always had a congregation before it. They sang his praises and made offerings in exchange for spells or in the hopes of gaining one of this relics.

Oddly for a Prince he had many. I suspected that they were for the most part just magical items he had personally enchanted rather than create using his 'blood' like how most Daedric artefacts were. There could be ways to do that and still make the relics more powerful than anything mortal made as he had access to other worlds as just as I did so it would be easy enough for him to have exotic items enchanted in ways local items weren't.

Like all Princes the Lord Of Forbidden Practices required an offering in order to be summoned but I didn't need anything as I had made regular offerings to the god by supplying him with Skeleton archers and such for his army of the dead. It was a bit like having a VIP's private number rather than having to call their business line.

WHY DO YOU CALL UPON ME?

I often wondered if I'd feel the need to talk in big scary voice if I was the god.

"I have questions" I said addressing Tenebris Deux.

YOU HAVE THREE QUESTIONS

He never felt the need to talk like this when we were alone he only did this when others were listening. Not that he was talking per say the 'voice' was played directly into people's heads rather than heard.

"Do you know who I met earlier today".

YES

"Who was he?" I asked.

THE FIRST GOTHIC

Ah well that created far more questions than it answered and I only got three questions per day.

"What do you mean by The First Gothic?".

HE WAS THE FIRST OF US TO RECIVIE A GIFT FROM THE TRAVELLER. HE IS THE REASON WE ALL EXIST.

And that was it, not very helpful really but it did tell me a few things.

This Wizard Gothic must be the reason why the Traveller had transformed my counterparts and I into the creatures that we were now. How this First Gothic had done this I hadn't a clue but perhaps I could ask him one day.

However that would have to wait as I couldn't get to him if he was indeed a Hogwarts student as the wards around that castle actually worked rather well against certain threats. I'd come to the conclusion that Necromancers had once been common on that world during the Founder's time.

This was of course assuming that the Harry Potter world I could portal to was the same one this Wizard Gothic had come from. There could be many alternate versions of that world and I'd have no way of telling which one this Wizard Gothic lived upon.

Ah well in the end it might not matter if the boy Wizard version of myself was an intimated by me as he had seemed to be then he'd go out of his way to avoid me. And even if he didn't that might not make us enemies, in time he might even seek my out.

"My lord"

I turned to see a Breton woman (who like all those who served me tended to wear little in the way of clothing while down here in) bow down before me and make a request.

"We need more bodies, master" she pleaded "we can not met the demands of Princes otherwise".

Curse Dagon and his war with the Chaos Gods. The never ending demands for more undead to serve as cannon fodder for the war with Ruinous Powers took up far to much of my limited resources.

If it weren't for the risk of losing my Prince counterpart's patronage and protection I'd would cut off the supply of unliving warriors for Daedric Princes long ago.

It galled me that I needed any patronage at all as it had never felt right that I should serve another but I had little choice in the matter as it was Prince Gothic who protected me from the other Daedric Lords.

I often thought about leaving this world and finding another were I could live like a king but as tempting as that was there was a part of me that wanted to keep helping with the war against Chaos.

Victory seemed impossible sometimes but according to the reports I was getting Oblivion was beating the Powers of the Warp.

Mostly this was due to the efforts of the Daedric Prince Jyggalag, being the Lord of Order his very existence was a weapon against Chaos. As much as the Prince of Order was hated by his peer the Ruinous Powers hated him more so.

What ever substance Jyggalag's Obelisks were made of was like kryptonite to daemons I'd seen daemons charge an Obelisks only to melt away before they got within five meters of the Obelisks even the Hearts Of Order were effective enough to ward a creature of Chaos away.

But as potent as Order was against Chaos, Jyggalag's forces weren't enough. They were needed to push Chaos back towards the North and South Poles but they couldn't keep pushing Chaos back while also fighting the armies of the Dark Gods who being merely corrupted humans weren't as badly effected by the power of Order.

Therefore warriors were needed to keep those armies busy and since Daedra like daemons needed to be summoned by mortal magic users the Princes couldn't bring in enough soldiers to win the war while also defending their own realms from Chaos.

That was were I came in. My undead made for great cannon fodder to use against Chaos.

Dreaguer and Thralls had no real minds of their own which could be corrupted by Chaos and they could function in environments lethal to humans. Granted they weren't that dangerous compared to what Chaos could produce but since my Necromancer slaves weren't above raiding the graves of soldiers from more modern days worlds I was able to supply undead troops which could make use of very devastating weapons.

I had also provided undead from other races like the giants of Skyrim they were fearsome creatures when alive and no less so death at least once they were correctly animated.

Heck I'd even gone as far as to create Necrodragons using the bones of dragons slain across Skyrim but even they weren't enough to really make a difference

"More bodies" I muttered before saying more loudly "and from where should I get these bodies, Ventress?".

My habit of renaming my Necromancer servants after Sith and Dark Jedi seemed a little silly at times but the name Ventress was well used in this case as this Breton was when I found a rather arrogant little thing who had fancied herself to be a genuine Dark Lady. I had quickly shown her what real power was and now she willingly served me in the hopes of someday gaining actual power.

Not that I ever shared true power with anyone but the little titbits I threw my minions like table scraps to a dog was a lot more then they ever would of gotten by themselves.

"Perhaps another world, my lord" the female Necromancer suggested.

The problem with there was that most people got a might angry when you started killing people or desecrated graves into order to reanimate bodies. I wasn't to fond of it myself as it had never really been my intention to become a tomb raider I'd just seeking power.

Still it wasn't as if I actually had to do disgusting parts of Necromancy myself that was what minions were for I much preferred working with souls than dead bodies, ghosts didn't smell bad due to decomposition.

Skeletons weren't to bad bone was easy to keep clean and wasn't at all revolting to work with compared to flesh but they didn't make for great warriors due to how fragile they were. They weren't so bad if you animated them using a Black Soul Gem but killing enough people to enchant enough skeletons was very time consuming compare to simply soul trapping and then slaughtering fields of cattle in the dead of night.

I also had to consider the fact that Black Soul Gems were hard to create and that they were being used up as fast as they could be created. Most them were being used up in war to capture the souls of powerful Chaos Champions and Greater Daemons so that the Dark Gods couldn't just bring them back into action. The rest were used to create the most powerful of the undead in my service The Draugr Deathlords which were the only troops I had that could defeat a Lesser Daemon or Chaos Champion in battle, and it was never a certain victory unless the Deathlords had dead of their own to command.

All this focusing on problems was stressing me out, it was time to do something to make my situation better rather than just dwelling on the them.

After breathing in and a few times in order to calm myself I addressed the Necromancer on the floor.

"Gather everyone who isn't needed to keep the day to day operations running smoothly and have them met me in two hours in the Debate Hall".

If I was going to take any sort of action I needed to get an idea of what kind of forces I had to work with. The numbers of dead at my command were always changing and many of my Necromancers were off word so I really did need an update. Once I knew what I had then I could come up with some sort of plan.

Until then I was going to take a bath with a few of the slaves, naked girls and warm water always helped me to think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Darth Gothic. **

**Part One. Game Over. **

**The Derriphan-class battleship _Dark Knight's Steed_. In Orbit Of Malachor V. The Outer Rim Territories. **

The world known as Malachor V survived only because I had willed it.

While Meetra Surik (more commonly known as the Jedi Exile) and I had fought through the academy's defences in order to face our teacher Darth Trayus, Bao-Dur, the alien technician who had been the designer of the Mass Shadow Generator, had tried to reactivate his superweapon in an effort to destroy the Sith world of Malachor V once and for all.

But since I had known well in advance that Bao-Dur would try this he had failed due to my sabotage. I'd never had any intention of letting Trayus Academy be destroyed ,despite the impression I'd given Meetra, as I might need it one day if I ever decided to rebuild Revan's Sith Order.

"This ship is old but we should be able to make a few hyperspace jumps before the hyperdrive shuts down" reported my apprentice Brianna a half Human/half Echani Dark Jedi warrior.

_"I knew her mother. She was a Jedi Knight—a master, named Arren Kae. Jedi are forbidden to have children, and when the crime finally came to light almost a decade later, Kae was exiled. She joined the Mandalorian Wars after the shame of her birth was revealed."_

Kreia's unbidden words entered my mind like the whispers of ghost, in fact given the nature of the Force she very well could be a ghost. Also given that I had killed her it would be appropriate for her to haunt me.

"Then set a course for Dxun" I commanded the dark robed woman.

"Why Dxun?" she questioned.

"Because I'm going to take Onderon" I explained "and to do that I need the Mandolarions".

"But why conquer Onderon?" the Dark Jedi inquired.

I didn't like to be questioned but there was no point having an apprentice if if I wasn't willing to teach and teaching involved answering lots of questions.

"Onderon has cut itself off from the Republic now that it is under control of General Vaklu," I explained "that's means that it is isolated, cut off from outside support and we have allies on Dxun who can help us".

According to a prediction made by Traya, Vaklu's reign would be short lived one. I was hoping to prove that prediction true.

"Also remember that I convinced the good General not to kill Queen Talia, my plan is free her restore her to throne and then to marry her so I can claim the title of King and rule Iziz just as Freedon Nadd once did. Maybe I will even have her birth me an heir".

At the time I hadn't know why I'd worked so hard to convince Vaklu not to kill his royal cousin but I suspected that it was the will of the Force.

Meetra had seen it as evidence that I wasn't truly falling to the darkside but she'd always tried to see the good in people, heroes often did.

"That doesn't really answer my question," pointed out Brianna "I understand how you could seize control of that world and its moon what I fail to grasp is why you'd want to".

She must of sensed my growing annoyance as she moderated her tone and spoke more respectfully.

"I only seek to learn from your boundless wisdom my lord".

Like any woman should Brianna knew how to flatter a man's ego in order to manipulate him into giving her wanted she wanted. As a Sith Lord I should rise above such things But I liked having my ego stroked as while it was extremely risky to let her manipulate me like this I didn't see the point of not letting myself enjoy such things.

Besides like the Jedi Exile I had the power to win the loyalty of others rather easily. Despite being a darksider Brianna was very unlikely to ever betray me as long as I didn't betray her first.

Which was also unlikely as I fancied myself as a conqueror and if I was to become a conqueror it would serve my agenda to go around stabbing my soldiers in the back. Plus Brianna was pretty good in bed and she had taught me how to fight which meant that I owed her my life many times over as travelling with the Jedi Exile had been very dangerous.

"The city of Iziz was once a bastion of dark power" I said explaining my reasoning to my lover "I wish to make it such again. That is my short term goal. My long term goal is to conquer the known galaxy as Onderon is a good enough staging point for such a campaign".

This was a time of great opportunity for me. Both the Jedi and Sith groups which had fought in the Jedi Civil War were greatly diminished in numbers. Whoever was left would be no match for me assuming they had any will to fight left in them.

With those groups out of the way and the Republic falling apart at the seams the stage was set for my rise to power. Conquering the galaxy would be hard work but not as hard as it should be.

First of all I would have to ensure that proper collapse of the Republic which wouldn't to hard as Kreia had predicted that the Republic would fall by my hand if I killed the Jedi Exile, which I had shortly after killing Kreia, now it was just a matter of sitting back and letting it all fall apart.

With no central leadership left chaos would spread across the galaxy and civilization itself would fall. War would engulf the galaxy as worlds and species took the opportunity to settle old scores. The lack of trade would cause economic chaos, corruption would spread and crime rates would sky-rocket.

While all this was going on I would be on Onderon building an army and fleet that could take nearby worlds. With the Mandos on my side I could not fail to gather the resources needed to build an empire of my own.

World after world would fall to me and those who felt the call of the darkside would come to me looking to serve, they would rule planets in my name and I would control them just like Vrook Lamar had told me I could.

_"You are both ciphers, you form bonds, leech the life of others, while siphoning their will and coming to dominating them"_

This had been true for both Meetra Surilk and myself only she was dead now having followed Kreia down into the abyss.

With the Jedi Exile out of the way I was now the most powerful Force User in the galaxy, aside from perhaps the Sith Emperor who was currently ruling his own empire somewhere in the Unknown Regions, so now those strong in the Force would be drawn to me like a moth to flame and like a flame I would burn many of them.

Those that survived meeting me would be bent to my will becoming my elites, but that would have to wait. I was getting ahead of myself, I could plan galactic conquest later once I had Iziz under my control.

Brianna had the ship enter hyperspace at my command and then left the HK-50's ,which Mira and I had reprogrammed, to run the ship.

Brianna had brought the droids on board this ship while I had ensured the deaths of Kreia and Meetra. How exactly she'd managed to get this done before the _Ebon Hawk_ had taken off in the hopes of leaving us stranded I had no idea. Perhaps one day I'd ask.

"Its remarkable that this ship can ship can still fly" said the former handmaiden "considering how old it is".

"They don't make them like they used to" I remarked.

Brianna was a straight forward person and took people at their word.

"Indeed this design is Sith from the Old Sith Empire in fact".

I had actually known that.

"I mean that it was built by the Starforge" I explained "which was later destroyed so they can no longer be built like this".

Coming to thinking of it this ship shouldn't be here.

"I was under the impression that Revan discovered the Starforge after the winning the war so why is Starforge made vessel here?" I said while thinking out loud.

"Perhaps one of Lord Revan's underlings came here to try and win his master's approval by recovering the Mass Shadow Generator so that it could be used in the war against the Jedi" offered my apprentice

That could be the answer, but it also could be the will of the Force at work once more. A few times since I had woken up along with the Jedi Exile in the medibay of the mining station I'd felt like the universe was somehow aiding me, this ship seemed to be another example of my good fortune.

"Possibly." I replied "I doubt we will ever know and it hardly matters, what does matter is that you had foresight to salvage this ship. You did well my dear"

I'd prepared to end up trapped on Malachor V I'd arranged for Mira to pick us up in hired freighter loaned on Dantooine just in case my betrayal of Meetra Surik was discovered but I hadn't thought of taking one of the war ships floating around in orbit of the world we had now left behind.

My apprentice bowed her head and said.

"Thank you my master".

"Normally I wait for him to have tied me up before I start calling him that" remarked my other lover and apprentice Mira.

I couldn't help but check the former bounty hunter out as she walked towards me.

Her mostly leather clothes were getting skimpier by the day (not that I minded) as her rivalry with Brianna grew.

"Charming as ever" commented the former handmaiden in reply to Mira's remark.

Sometimes I wished Visas hadn't killed herself while on board the _Ravager_ she'd of been a much better apprentice, or at least a more respectful one.

Although I did have a few amusing ideas involving Mira and Brianna sorting out their differences by wrestling naked while covered in oil. Given that I could actually arrange such a thing it was worth putting up a little cattiness between the two Dark Jedi slaves.

"At least you let her freighter dock before we jumped into hyperspace" I commented idly

There was a real danger that one of them would kill the other.

"So where are we going?" asked Mira remembering to add the word "master" to end of that sentence.

"Onderon" I replied "well Dxun first to be precise. I'm going to kill Canderous and claim the title of Mandolore".

Hardly and original thing for a Sith Lord to do but if I was going to take Iziz I needed an army fast and all that effort that Canderous had put into uniting the clans on Dxun would pay off.

"With all due respect my Master" said the hybrid Dark Jedi "I strongly suggest that you should practice your hand to hand combat and swordsmanship before we arrive at Dxun. The Mandolorians will only accept you as there leader if you defeat the current Mandolore without using Force Powers or a lightsabre".

I'd figured as much but I'd already tested myself against Mando warriors in the duelling rings using virboblades and bare fists. Then again a little more practice couldn't hurt. Canderous wouldn't go down easy.

"Very well I'll practice," I said to the two women "it will take us a few days at least to reach Dxun so we have time to kill".

"Correction: Our ETA is four days, three hours and twenty-seven minutes" reported one of the reprogrammed HK-50s

"Elaboration: Assuming that the hyperdrive does not malfunction and leave us stranded in deep space" added another one of the droids.

Sometimes I wondered if these copies weren't a little to much like HK-47.

"So we have a few days alone on this ship with nothing to do but enjoy each others company," summarised Mira "that gives plenty of time to both practice and enjoy ourselves".

"Yes as long as the training comes first" Brianna replied.

"We can train later I'm bored" moan the former Bounty Hunter.

Rather than listen to my two pets argue I lowered my hood and examined myself in a nearby reflective surface.

My appearance hadn't changed much considering what I'd been through these last few months. I was thinner than I use to be and my body was more muscular but that was the product of intense training required to become a Sith which I had gone through in record time.

Oddly I wasn't succumbing to the ravages the dark side inflicted upon the body of its users to the expected degree. My skin was pale but that could be the result of spending to much time in space and not in the sunlight offered to people leaving on planets. My eyes had specks of gold mixed with normal blueness but they were far from the gold-yellow many Sith Lords had as an eye colour. My hair had a little grey in it but that could be the result of stress. I'd had more than a few near death experiences recently and being hunted by insane Sith did put a person under a lot of pressure. The bags forming under my eyes were a little worrying but I hadn't been sleeping much recently. Still perhaps it would be best not to call upon the Force for a while.

Living beings weren't meant to have the amount of energy running through them like the Sith did it had its toll on the body.

Using one of my many Force Powers I enhanced my memory so that I could perfectly recal the words that Darth Plagueis had said Sidious on this issue.

_"Will I eventually be physically transformed?" _

_"Into some aged, pale-skinned, raspy-voiced, yellow-eyed monster, you mean. Such as the one you see before you. Surely you are aquainted with the lore: King Ommin of Onderon, Darths Sion and Nihilus. But whether it will happen to you, I can't say. Know this, though, Sidious, that the power of the dark side does not debilitate the practitioner so much as it debilitates those who lack it. The power of the dark side is an illness no true Sith would ever wish to be cured of."_

Jedi managed to escape the negative effects of consent Force use by only calling upon the Force as needed but Sith never let their connection to their power go. Also by forcing more power through their bodies than was needed the toll on the body increased. Something that I wished to avoid.

But the physical toll was as nothing as compared to what happened to the mind. A dark side user could become very paranoid and quick to anger, it could even led to insanity.

Yet the deformities didn't inflict themselves upon all Sith and I didn't think that they would effect me to badly. Perhaps there was a connection between the level of Force Sensitivity and the level of degradation caused my misuse of the Force?

If this was so then letting go of my connection to the Force, as hard as that was, might give my body time to recover, to heal itself.

With great effort I let go of my connection to the Force and the different was at once noticeable. I could no longer sense the anger of my slaves as they bickered over the merits of different forms of exercise, although use of the Force wasn't needed in order to detect it, and I could no longer feel the connection that I had to those I bounded with.

This feeling of being cut off was unpleasant as I had gotten use to having the powers the Force gave me at my command ready to use at any moment and I was already missing the sense of being connected the galaxy, and all life within it. But as spiritually painful as it felt it was for the best, my body needed to heal after all the stresses that I had put it under in recent months.

The only other way I had to restore myself would be drain the life of others, this was something I was supposedly doing on some level all the time but I could if I wished to go as far as ti completely drain the life out of another person.

However that method of replenishing my energies was while very effective only a substitute for a good nights rest and three square meals a day, true it took less time and effort to drain the life out of another to replenish myself but since there weren't any living people going spare around here I'd have to take care of my bodies needs the old fashioned way.

Right now I needed sleep and food badly, perhaps even a good shower but it was doubtful this ship had either.

Thankfully the small freighter Mira had loaned from the merc gangs on Dantooine was while cramped at least fully equipped and stocked with supplies. The loaned shop might be a flying rust bucket compared to the _Ebon Hawk_ but that didn't matter. Its only purpose had been to get us to Dxun and to keep us supplied during the trip.

However now things had changed getting this Derriphan-class battleship to Dxun without anyone on Onderon noticing would be next to impossible and the ship was to big to land anyway.

But perhaps that could be to my advantage. I was currently considered to be friend to regime in control of Onderon. I could easily present this ship to General Vaklu as a gift and let him use the resources of Iziz to repair it while I went to Dxun.

Then once I had Iziz under my control I'd have a fully restored Sith battleship leading my new fleet as an added bonus.

"Ladies" I said finally bringing the heated debate still ongoing to an end "combat training and those other activities you enjoy so much can wait until tomorrow, until then leave me be and find something constructive to do".

Since the power of the Force wasn't with me right now my words lacked any power behind them but that didn't really matter as by now both Mira and Brianna had gotten use to carrying out my commands.

They both gave short bows and then went off to check out the rest of the ship and hopefully do some repair work as well. If they did a good job once I was rested and restored I would make sure to reward them both.

But for now I was going to eat, then clean myself up before getting a decent nights sleep, a few things that I hadn't done enough of for far to long.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: This chapter has not been proof read since the story isn't going anywhere. But I thought I would add the other chapter I wrote anyway. **

**Darth Gothic. **

**Part Two. Conversations With The Dead. **

**The Derriphan-class battleship _Dark Knight's Steed_. Hyperspace. **

"Hello Thade".

I should have been surprised when the Force ghost of Meetra Surik AKA the Jedi Exile appeared before me but I'd somehow sensed her coming.

"Hello Meetra" I said by way of reply "are you going to be haunting me for a while or this just a social call?".

Meetra seemed amused by my reply and as if she was in fact an old friend come to visit she casually sat down on the end of bed.

"You look good" I commented.

She did indeed look good. When I'd last seen her it had been after what had felt like hours of endless battle, she'd been tired, sweaty and her robes had certainly seen better days. But now she looked clean, refreshed and at least ten years younger.

"Being dead has its advantages" she explained "not that I was ever vain about my looks, but its nice not to have to worry about grey hairs and wrinkles".

Meetra had clearly been a hottie in her youth but years of warfare followed by exile and then months of more warfare had taken its toil upon her but there was no sign of that now. Her brown hair was vibrant and her skin was flawless. The only thing that hadn't changed was her eyes they were as ever brown as chocolate as soulful as ever. In fact if it weren't for the fact that she was slightly transparent and had a glowing blue line I'd be thinking about inviting her under the covers, but that would be too weird even for me.

"So if your not here to haunt me for killing you, why are you here?" I asked.

"I'm not mad about you killing me" she assured "being one with the light side doesn't allow for such things".

That was the problem with in inner peace. It sounded all good in theory but as a Sith I knew just how important passion was. Emotions, good or bad, are what make you a living being without them you might as well be droid.

"I came here to try and talk you out of what you plan to do" informed my former comrade in arms "Keria manipulated you and turned you to the dark side, but its not to late to come back".

This was going to end up like a Christmas' Carol but with only one ghost.

"She didn't manipulate me nearly as much as you think Meetra" I replied "I was never going to be the hero, its just not who I am".

I didn't need the Force to sense the sadness Meetra felt upon hearing this, but it wasn't the type of sadness that came with disappointment rather instead she pitted me.

"You don't understand just how deep her manipulations were" argued the Jedi Exile "from the moment you met her Traya started to twist you. She used us both as tools of her vengeance".

_"Know that there was once a Darth Traya. And that she cast aside that role, was exiled, and found a new purpose. But there must always be a Darth Traya, one that holds the knowledge of betrayal. Who has been betrayed in their heart, and will betray in turn."_

Of course I'd known this. I'd never been fooled, not for a second. Traya had used Meetra and I as weapons against Darth Sion and Darth Nihilus.

I'd been fine with this as I hadn't wanted either of them around. Sion would of never stopped hunting either Meetra or myself and as for Nihilus well his hunger for life had been a threat to all living things. I might be a bastard but there was no way I'd let a genocidal monster like Nihilus roam the galaxy.

Still I had to wonder if Kreia had been more successful in manipulating the Exile and myself than I had given her credit for.

Had she pushed me towards darkness while letting me think it was the choice I had made?

Had Meetra become a Jedi Master and champion of light side because that was who she was or was it because Kreia had made her that way?

Could it have all been some experiment? A way for Kreia to confirm that both the light and dark ways of the Force were flawed?

_"What do you wish to hear? That I once believed in the code of the Jedi? That I felt the call of the Sith, that perhaps, once, I held the galaxy by its throat? That for every good work that I did, I brought equal harm upon the galaxy? That perhaps what the greatest of the Sith Lords knew of evil, they learned from me?"_

Traya's words were so haunting that she might as well of appeared as Force ghost alongside Meetra.

Had I not been purposely trying not to use the Force the anger I felt would have been used to power one hell of a Force attack, and I would of likely banished the Exile's ghost but instead I used a Jedi calming technique, not caring that this was pretty much blasphemy to a Sith, in order to calm myself down.

"You were used Thade," said Meetra "just as I was. But you don't have to be her tool any longer".

I jumped out of bed without bothering to cover myself and vented some of the anger I was feeling by slamming my hand into the bulkhead.

"Your right" I told my former friend "I don't have to be her weapon but that's because she's dead. Now I get to decide what I do and I've already decided. I'm going to be free".

"How?" asked the Exile "by becoming another Sith Lord bent on dominating the galaxy".

I almost laughed at her as I lowered my body to the floor.

"Nothing so ambitious" I promised "I don't care about the galaxy I just want to live a life I chose".

Ruling the galaxy sounded nice but I'd already lost my enthusiasm for the idea as I could now no longer be sure that it was even my idea. Damn that old witch and her head games, if Meetra hadn't already killed her I'd be gunning for the Sith Lady myself.

"Do you understand why you killed me?" questioned the blow glowing spirit.

I'd been about to say I'd killed her in order to help prepare the way for my own ascension to power but now I wasn't so sure. I'd always thought that was I just going on with Traya's manipulations in order to ensure my own survival and then later it became about becoming stronger in the Force, but now I had wonder if it all wasn't just one last mind fuck from the Sith bitch.

"She lied to me" I said "her other predictions were true but her last words were lies meant to set us against each other, but I don't know why".

Meetra moved to sit next to me and I spent a few seconds trying to figure out how a ghost could lean her body against a solid surface. It made no sense, but what did these days?

"It wasn't revenge" explained Meetra "she wants you to destroy the Force or at least change things enough so it can't control people any longer".

I almost denied that but then another voice message from the past entered my mind.

_"I use it as I would use a poison, and in the hopes of understanding it, I will learn the way to kill it. But perhaps these are the excuses of an old woman who has grown to rely on a thing she despises."_

I cursed myself. I shouldn't of forgotten about that.

Kreia, despite her loathing of the Force, still had used it. She had strived to understand the ways Force, hoping that it would led her to finding away to destroy it; however, she'd also admitted that it was possible that this was just an excuse. I'd assumed that this was true as people often make excuses to justify their behaviour, but what if this was just another lie?

Darth Traya had envisioned a galaxy were people didn't have to obey the will of the Force. She'd thought she could achieve this by showing Force users that they could willingly let go of the Force and eventually become stronger for it. Meetra Surik was a living proof of this theory.

In her teachings, she emphasized to me how dependent both the Jedi and Sith were on the Force, and how flawed both groups were.

So perhaps she thought that by making Meetra her apprentice, and then have her teach others, her ideals would spread and then maybe one day Force Users could choose to use the Force without becoming a Sith or a Jedi. This could led to a galaxy were the Force no longer needed to balance itself by having the Sith and Jedi fight pointless wars that devastate the galaxy.

But how did that fit into her dream of a galaxy lacking of the Force?

A sudden and horrible realisation hit me.

"She wanted to wipe out both the Sith and the Jedi, to destroy their teachings so that only you were left".

That made sense because if Traya couldn't destroy the Force then she could at least end the cycle of Sith verses Jedi.

The Jedi Exile nodded and said.

"Traya once told me that she couldn't see your future as clearly as others. She admitted to me that she couldn't foresee your fate and that you had no clear destiny. So its possible that she in fact wanted me to kill you and that she had seen succeed come to pass but that wasn't happened because unlike the rest of us your not destined for anything and not bound by the will of the Force:"

That was possible. I wasn't native to this galaxy after all.

"That or it could be that she wanted you to win and then go onto to destroy any remaining Sith and Jedi out there. Which would led to you spreading her teachings rather than me".

Somehow I doubted that, Kreia had always favoured Meetra over me.

"Traya had an ego she wanted to prove that she was the superior teacher. It could be that her mind your success in defeating me or even vice versa would just be more proof that she was a better teacher than the other Jedi Masters".

Once I was sure that the dead Jedi Exile had finished talking I said.

"Maybe she was just crazy".

Meetra couldn't disagree with me there as I had a lot of evidence to support that statement, but she did have something else to say.

"Crazy or not she was wrong about the Force. I know that now".

Me I wasn't so convinced. Maybe the old ways should be destroyed so that new ways of using the Force could be discovered without the duality of light and dark getting in the way. Perhaps wiping the galaxy clean of both Jedi and Sith was the way to go.

"Thade no" urged Meetra "that's not the way".

I ignored the spectre of my past and kept my trail of thought not caring that it all might just be Kreia's manipulations.

"Why not?" I asked mostly myself before also mostly answering myself "its a brilliant idea I could destroy the Jedi and the Sith both and then create my own order of Sith but not like the old ones it would be something new, something better than before. With my ability to forge Force bonds I can bend darksiders to my will. With my power to drain the life out of others I can sustain my own life for centuries".

I wouldn't be the first dark side user to find away to live well beyond his normal allotment of time. I might even be able to obtain some form of immortality.

A wave of energy filled me as the the Dark Side of the Force itself seemed to be respond to my ambition.

"You'll end up like the rest of them" warned the Exile "you might actually rule the galaxy one day but you'll be overthrown".

"Perhaps" I allowed "but as you said I'm not your typical Sith. I'm different I'm not bound by the same fates that control the rest of you".

"So what will you do?" asked Meetra "burn worlds, enslave entire races, conquer the galaxy with armies of darkness?".

I didn't need to answer she could sense what I had in mind but I told her anyway.

"Yes I will conquer and likely I will destroy a lot but in the end I will order to the galaxy".

I would of explained more but I never got the chance.

"We won't let that happen" said the Jedi Exile.

We? Who else was there?

"To much is at stake, we won't allow you to jeopardise the future".

What was she going to do, kill me? Could she even do something like that?

"No Thade I won't kill you" assured Meetra "but we can send you forward in time".

Again with the we.

"How are you going to send to me forward in time?" I asked in a mocking tone of voice "time travel is impossible".

Then I remembered that there was one way to travel thousands of years into the future in a very short amount of time and while Meetra and I had been talking the ship had left hyperspace. Any moment now and the ship would re-enter hyperspace keeping on course for Dxun.

"You wouldn't?"

"We would" replied Meetra with sadness once more in her voice.

Perhaps she wasn't such a droid after all.

I then sensed the presence of more Jedi not living ones and I knew exactly what they were doing.

If a ship went to lightspeed while still in realspace rather than enter hyperspace the theory of relativity would be proven right and assuming the ship remained intact I'd find myself thousands of year into the future. Not much time would pass for me but once the ship dropped out of lightspeed I'd find that the rest of the galaxy had moved on without me.

This I could not allow since I knew that this method of time travel required sabotaging the hyperdrive I also knew how to stop it.

I'd gotten my trousers on and was about to leave when the Exile stopped me. Somehow she was able to pin me to the wall.

"I'm sorry Thade" said Meetra with great sincerity "unless you turn your back on the dark this is the way it has to be. You'll get the power you want but it has to be at a time when darkness is meant to rule".

Rather than heed her words, as perhaps I should have, instead I let my anger consume me.

"My name is Darth Gothic," I shouted as if I was defying the very universe itself "and you can not control my life!".

I would not allow myself to be manipulated and controlled ever again. I would have my freedom and if it damned the galaxy then so be it.

Calling upon the Force I lashed out with a rage fuelled Force Push but all the did was wreak the room I'd been sleeping in. Meetra's ghost was completely unaffected by the attack.

"You won't be able to stop Atton," said Meetra "he's already entering the new coordinates".

I snarled at my former friend.

"Oh yes Atton he's always been your loyal Kath Hound hasn't he and you were never above using him like an attack dog. Did you tell him what would happen, does he know what he is sacrificing?" I asked her with venom in my voice.

Meertra might not be angry about me killing her but she could still feel sadness and regret. I could sense a lot of both in her.

"Yes, he knows he's going to die" replied the Jedi spirit.

He would die by my hands if given the chance but I got the feeling that it wasn't going to be me doing the killing. With two Dark Jedi on board Atton would have no chance of getting off this ship alive even if I was incapacitated. The Jedi spirits would be able to hide Atton from Mira and the Handmaiden's senses but as soon as he started messing around with the ship's system my servants would track down the source, find Atton and then kill him.

"Atton doesn't have to die" I told the ghost "let me go and his life will be spared".

Meetra knew that I would keep my word as while Sith weren't known for being honest I kept my oaths.

"I can't do that" she apologised "Atton will die and the Force willing you find yourself in a time when both the Jedi and the Sith must be destroyed".

What in the nine Corellian Hells did that mean?

I forced myself to calm down and then asked.

"Where and more importantly when are you sending me?".

She never answered me instead the ship jumped to lightspeed but didn't leave real-space. Meetra vanished and I dropped to the floor.

The journey didn't take long and seconds after it was over Brianna was calling me over the comm.

"My lord somehow Rand was able to sneak on board, he sabotaged the hyperdrive and killed Mira. I then killed him.

Unfortunate but not totally unexpected. Mira was the weakest in the Force and Atton had been in training longer than the bounty hunter had. I'd miss Mira but I still Brianna so that was something.

I suddenly sensed danger and I reached out the Force to try and find out what that danger was but the Handmaiden got there first.

"Master we're heading towards a planet. The ship will not survive a landing we must flee".

Mira's rented freighter was still in the hanger bay it would be better than taking an escape pod.

"Met me in the hanger bay, Brianna" I ordered.

Rather than waste time to hear any reply I once more called upon the Force using my fear to enhance my speed to the point where only the Flash would have been fast enough to beat me to the hanger bay.

Thankfully the battleship didn't hit the atmosphere of whatever planet it was dragging it out of space until after we already flying the freighter to safety.

It was then that I sensed the Sith. The planet my battleship was crashing into was populated by Sith and they were calling to me.

Reviews

Alan

I'm a big Supernatual fan so I could write something for that show, but I don't have a plot idea yet. As for Smallville I never really got into that show. Its full of teen drama in the early seasons and when it came out I was too old to enjoy those kind of shows anymore.

Lootryx

Maybe one day I will get around to writing them, but for now I have to much going on to give them the time needed.

A.W

Sith Gothic would have a somewhat easy time of it really. He knows what's going to happen and he knows where all the powerful artefacts are and with Force Bonds he can get loyal followers quickly.

As for what else you said none of it made any sense. I have no idea what you were talking about. Sorry

Guest.

The Bane Sith would indeed undermine any efforts Sith Gothic made, if they existed yet. Bane didn't create the rule of two until the New Sith Wars which is centuries into the future.

Cookiemonsta123

Sith conquest could be fun. Fighting the Jedi. Conquering worlds. Wiping out alien races. Its fun for the whole family.


End file.
